La Luz De Mi Oscuridad
by Nura de Mithlond
Summary: Incluso en el lugar más oscuro se puede encontrar una chispa de luz, si el corazón no se rinde y los sueños no nos abandonan. AU. NanoFate.


**La Luz De Mi Oscuridad**

_Comulgo con la oscuridad_

_La eterna noche reinará_

_(…)_

_Niebla gris, duérmeme_

_Mis cadenas riñen sed_

_Ambas manos en el remo_

_Clamo por volverte a ver_

_Ego cruel, óyeme_

_La galera coronó_

_Las murallas más amargas_

_¡Sácame de esta prisión!_

_(…)_

_Espérame en esa playa_

_Que construí por ti en mis sueños_

_Comulgo con la oscuridad_

_Pero el romance quedará_

A veces tengo un sueño en el que tú y yo estamos jugando en la cala cercana a la villa, los guijarros grises y negros bajo nuestros pies descalzos, el agua fría mojándonos los tobillos, nuestras risas resonando entre las rocas húmedas y tus hermosos ojos azules. Es un sueño de cuando éramos niñas y no sabíamos nada del dolor o los males del mundo. En aquella cala que nos vio crecer ajenas a lo que pasaba más allá de sus aguas y sus rocas, que guardaba todos nuestros secretos, que fue mudo testigo de nuestros primeros besos, allí es también dónde el sueño se torna pesadilla. Velas rojas en el horizonte, pabellones desconocidos en los mástiles y el sufrimiento, la pena y la muerte en sus cubiertas. El sueño vuelto pesadilla sigue su curso y me arrebatan de tu lado, pero en ese momento pienso que no importa, porque sé que tú estás a salvo, oculta en esa pequeña cueva al pie del acantilado que sólo tú y yo conocemos. Golpes y dolor, pesados grilletes y cadenas, oscuridad que parece no tener fin y cuero lacerante sobre la piel. Y cuando despierto, el sueño es un recuerdo de tiempos felices y la pesadilla mi realidad sin esperanza.

Mis ojos se abren a la oscuridad cada vez que despierto, para mí y los que me rodean no hay noche ni día, sólo eternidad de dolor y sufrimiento encadenados al banco y a los remos que nuestras fuerzas han de mover; hace tiempo que perdí la cuenta del paso del tiempo, no sé si tengo quince, veinte o veinticinco años, si ha pasado un año o cientos desde la última vez que te vi en nuestra cala; mi nombre es un recuerdo lejano perdido en la memoria, pues aquí abajo nadie lo pronuncia, ni los que son como yo, ni los que laceran nuestra piel con el látigo o los puños, aquí abajo no somos más que pobres diablos que se han olvidado del brillo del sol, de la caricia del viento y de la luz de la luna, aquí abajo vivimos encadenados a una pesadilla cuyo único final sólo puede ser la muerte.

Y rendirse sería fácil, dejar caer los brazos, no levantar el remo nunca más, ignorar los azotes hasta que la espalda y los hombros sangren y el dolor sea una ardiente llamarada, y entonces alguien de arriba vendrá a rajarte el cuello y tirarte al mar para ser pasto de los peces, eso con suerte, una muerte más o menos rápida, sin embargo allí arriba hay bestias crueles y dar una muerte rápida es una merced que no se puede esperar de ellos. Y el miedo a algo peor que estas cadenas y remos, que al látigo, nos hace seguir bregando por sobrevivir un día más, siguiendo el ritmo del tambor que se mezcla con el latido de nuestros corazones en una cadencia infinita.

Pero la muerte llega siempre, algunos caen sobre los remos habiendo perdido sus últimas fuerzas, otros mientras duermen, cierran los ojos para no volverlos abrir nunca más y algunos mueren a manos de nuestros carceleros y torturadores; les he visto bajar a la bodega en la que "vivimos" y dormimos afinados y llevarse a uno de nosotros para "divertirse"; con el paso del tiempo he llegado a pensar que es mejor cuando al que se llevan no vuelve, porque el que regresa parece un muerto en vida, los ojos vacíos, el cuerpo marcado de heridas más profundas que las del látigo y que no se pueden ver y la última brizna de orgullo arrancada a golpe de las peores humillaciones. Rezo a los dioses para que nunca me toque a mí y siempre que la trampilla se abre, me oculto en el rincón más oscuro, y cuando se van y yo sigo allí, pienso por un momento que los dioses son benevolentes.

A veces, cuando traen a gente nueva para sustituir a los que han muerto, cuando se cansan de gritar y resistirse, cuando los grilletes les roban las fuerzas, cuando el látigo ha marcado toda su espalda y las lágrimas se les han secado en los ojos, nos preguntan cómo hemos podido aguantar tanto. Y alguien les responde que dependerá del deseo de sobrevivir que tengan y del tiempo que su mente se mantenga cuerda. Poco a poco, todos se van convirtiendo en fantasmas, carcasas vacías sin sueños ni esperanzas, muy pocos logramos mantener esas pequeñas llamas encendidas en nuestros corazones.

He olvidado mi nombre, pero el tuyo lo recuerdo como si aún estuvieras a mi lado, porque me lo repito una y otra vez, es mi letanía cuando mis brazos tiran de los remos, es mi plegaria cuando el sueño llega y mi esperanza cuando abro los ojos al despertar.

"Nanoha… Nanoha… Nanoha…"

Tu nombre, tu recuerdo, nuestros días felices en la cala me hacen seguir guardando la poca esperanza que me mantiene con vida. Construyo en mi mente una vida juntas que ya nunca podremos tener, me pierdo en esos sueños hermosos de un futuro que jamás tendré, pero en ese mundo onírico, que a veces quiero sentir más real que las cadenas y los grillos que se clavan en mi piel, encuentro un pedacito de felicidad suficiente como para sobrevivir un día más; en la oscuridad eterna de mis días, esas imágenes se convierten en mi única luz, mi rayo de esperanza cuando estoy apunto de perder la poca que me queda. No sueño con liberarme de mis cadenas, ni con una muerte rápida, no dejo que el frío de la soledad sede mi ser y me haga olvidar que una vez fui libre y feliz, que tuve a alguien que sabía mi nombre y lo pronunciaba lleno de amor… No, yo sueño con una vida con la que soñé siendo aún casi una niña, una vida que sólo me pertenece a mí, aunque sólo sea posible en mi interior… Lo único que me queda, lo único a lo que me puedo aferrar, a tu recuerdo y a mis sueños…

Y en mis sueños, nuestra cala sigue ahí, las aguas claras y brillantes, espejando un cielo límpido donde las gaviotas vuelan y chillan, los guijarros se clavan en mi espalda, pero no hay dolor, pues sobre mi cuerpo yace el tuyo, tu respiración cosquillea en mi piel, tus manos recorren mis costados mientras las mías se pierden entre tus cabellos del color del bronce, susurras palabras sólo para mí, a veces ríes y es el sonido más bello que he oído en mi vida, tus labios besan los míos y el mundo podría dejar de existir y el tiempo detenerse en ese instante. Esa pequeña playa guarda nuestra felicidad, nuestros secretos, nuestro amor. Y a mi mundo construido de recuerdos y sueños puedo volver siempre que lo desee, no importa la oscuridad, ni el frío, ni la soledad, ni las cadenas, ni los muertos en vida que me rodean… Ni el deseo que elevo a los dioses del mar para que hundan esta nave cada vez que una tormenta se desata sobre ella… Sobrevivo, pero a veces quisiera morir con ese sueño ante mis ojos, acunada en el gélido abrazo del mar.

Quizá el final ya no tarde en llegar; puedo oír los gritos en la cubierta, los pasos rápidos y el retumbar acelerado del tambor, exigiéndonos más fuerza y velocidad sobre los remos, quieren huir porque algo se acerca, pero puedo sentir que vamos contra el viento, la huida parece imposible y pronto la nave es embestida por otra. El golpe nos levanta de los bancos lo que las cadenas permiten y caemos de nuevo sobre ellos; el tambor ya no suena y el látigo ya no restalla sobre nuestras cabezas y contra nuestras espaldas, quienes los manejan han subido a arriba para ayudar a los suyos o huir saltando al mar. Abandonados y en la oscuridad, aguardamos el final de la lucha que podemos oír por encima nuestro, sin saber si el destino que nos espera será aún peor.

—Con suerte, moriremos todos aquí —masculla un hombre no muy lejos de mí y me encuentro asintiendo sus palabras.

—Si los dioses son misericordiosos… —musita otro.

—El final de este infierno…

—Ojalá y no haya más cadenas que las que nos arrastren al fondo del mar…

La esperanza es algo que perdieron hace mucho y la muerte les parece el más dulce de los sueños. No les puedo culpar, porque yo misma la espero, morir y alcanzar mi mundo de sueños, morir y poder volver a ser libre… Morir y perder lo único que me pertenece…

**oOoOoOo**

_There's a magic bond between us no one can replace_

_When I call your name I can sense you are here_

_In my horizon_

—Capitán, todos los enemigos han sido muertos o reducidos —informó uno de los miembros de su tripulación a la joven mujer de cabellos cobrizos en el castillo de proa de su barco.

—Encadenad y encerrad a los supervivientes en una de las bodegas vacías. E inspeccionar todo el barco, toda carga de valor transportadla aquí.

—¿Y los remeros?

—Los remeros —dijo ella, rogando por un momento a los dioses que aquella fuera por fin la galera— soltadlos de sus cadenas y traedlos a bordo, como siempre.

—Sí señora.

—Y marinero —llamó cuando el hombre se daba ya la vuelta—, tratadlos con amabilidad.

—A la orden.

Mientras observaba a su tripulación moverse sobre el barco vencido, la capitán pensaba en cuántas galeras había hundido ya, liberando a los pobres esclavos encadenados a los remos, demasiadas como para seguir llevando la cuenta, pero nunca había dado con la que buscaba, con aquella que tenía atrapada en su interior a la persona que llenaba sus sueños y sus pesadillas. En la noche, cuando cerraba los ojos, ella volvía a ella, a veces como la niña de mirada dulce y amable que había crecido a su lado, otras como la joven y hermosa muchacha en la que se había convertido, a la que había robado su primer beso, en cuyos brazos añoraba volver a encontrarse, la misma que la había puesto a salvo el día en que los barcos de velas rojas llegaron a sus costas y pasaron a espada a todos aquellos que no pudieron huir. Su último recuerdo de ella eran aquellos bellos ojos carmesí llenos de amor, preocupación, miedo y valor…

"Yo te protegeré…" Habían sido sus últimas palabras, acompañadas por su último beso y ya nunca jamás volvió a verla; para cuando salió de su escondrijo, los barcos de velas rojas ya se habían marchado tras sembrar la costa de dolor y muerte y se habían llevado a muchos con ellos para encadenarlos a sus bancos de remos o venderlos en los mercados de esclavos. Y de ella, de la persona que más quería en el mundo no había rastro; cuando no encontró su cuerpo entre los muertos se juró que haría lo que hiciera falta para poder encontrarla, que recorrería el mundo de extremo a extremo si era necesario, se haría fuerte, aprendería a luchar para poder buscarla y protegerla cuando volviese a estar a su lado. No importaba lo descabellado de su juramento, no se rendiría hasta dar con ella, porque durante todos aquellos años algo en su interior le decía que ella estaba viva, que en algún lugar de aquel basto mar, ella seguía esperándola.

Y así, un año se fue detrás de otro, y firme en su propósito la joven escaló rangos en la marina del reino en el que ambas habían nacido y a una edad temprana que sorprendió a todos, ya era capitán de su propia fragata; sus misiones siempre eran las mismas, perseguir galeras corsarias, acabar o apresar a sus tripulantes, recuperar cargas robadas y liberar a los esclavos que pudieran llevar a los remos. Quizás no era más que un sueño loco, un deseo imposible, pero aquella búsqueda era lo que la mantenía integra, lo que le daba razones para seguir adelante cuando había perdido lo más preciado para ella. Y no abandonaría hasta encontrarla o quedarse sin fuerzas y morir sobre el timón.

Su mente volvió al presente al ver a los primeros remeros cruzar la pasarela que unía ambas naves; los rostros pálidos y demacrados, los ojos entrecerrados deslumbrados por la luz del sol después de pasar años sumidos en las tinieblas de la cubierta de remos, delgados pero con los músculos claramente delineados en la piel marcada por el látigo, desnudos salvo por los cortos y deshilachados pantalones, caminando con pasos vacilantes, como si se hubiesen olvidado de andar.

Mientras algunos miembros de su tripulación se hacían cargo de ellos en la cubierta, ella bajó del castillo de proa hacia allí, observando detenidamente a cada uno de ellos, esperando encontrar por fin el rostro amado. Y su corazón casi se detuvo cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de unos desorientados ojos carmesí; apagados, tristes y desesperados, pero los reconocería en cualquier lugar, sus ojos, aquellos ojos que siempre la habían mirado llenos de amor.

—Fate…

El nombre escapó de sus labios cuando llegó frente a ella, que se giró a mirarla.

—¿Fate? —repitió con voz ronca, como si no la hubiese usado en mucho tiempo, sus pálidas cejas se contrajeron—. Fate… Recuerdo ese nombre…

—Es tu nombre, Fate —le dijo la capitán y alargó una mano para acariciarle una mejilla, la rabia bullendo en su sangre al ver su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y heridas, algunas todavía abiertas, sus cabellos, que alguna vez habían guardado el brillo del sol, ahora estaban pálidos, largos y desgreñados caían por su espalda desnuda.

—Mi nombre —susurró ella—, mi nombre… Había alguien que me llamaba por él así —alzó los ojos hacia la capitán—, pero sólo en la memoria, sólo en mis sueños… ¿Es… es esto un sueño?

El corazón se le encogió en el pecho a la capitán al ver las lágrimas arder en aquellos ojos, al oír la desesperanza y dolor en su voz.

—No es un sueño —le dijo y la atrajo contra su cuerpo envolviéndola en un estrecho abrazo, el resto del mundo parecía haber dejado de existir—. No es un sueño, Fate, he venido a por ti.

Y la luz se hizo en la mente de la joven rubia, los recuerdos y los sueños dieron paso a la realidad, al calor del cuerpo que envolvía el suyo, a la voz amable que susurraba en su oído, a los latidos del corazón que podía sentir contra su propio pecho.

—Nanoha…

—Estoy aquí.

—Nanoha… Eres real… —Se aferró con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a ella.

No más sueños, no más oscuridad, no más cadenas, no más dolor, no más desesperanza… Libertad y amor. El llanto sacudió su cuerpo y aquellas lágrimas que ya creía para siempre secas, se desbordaron de sus ojos, lloró como nunca había llorado, ni siquiera en la primera noche que pasó en la galera; lloró hasta que no pudo más y se desmayó entre aquellos brazos que la sostenían con fuerza y calidez.

—Por fin te he encontrado —susurró la capitán mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y se la llevaba de la cubierta, dando órdenes a su contramaestre para que la galera fuese hundida una vez hubieran terminado allí y que pusieran rumbo al puerto amigo más cercano.

Aquella noche, mientras la fragata surcaba las aguas bajo la luz de la luna, todos los remeros liberados descansaban en una de las bodegas acondicionada especialmente para ellos, atendidos por algunos de los miembros de la tripulación y el médico de abordo, todos excepto uno; Fate dormía en el camarote de la capitán, que velaba su sueño tranquilo sentada al borde de la cama, acariciando sus cabellos suavemente, sosteniendo su mano, que el trabajo en los remos había encallecido.

—Nada ni nadie volverán a separarnos, mi amor. De hoy en adelante seré yo quien te proteja —se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con ternura en la sien—. Duerme y descansa sin miedos, la larga pesadilla ya quedó a atrás, ahora sólo pueden aguardarnos los más bellos sueños.

**oOoOoOo**

_There's a magic bond between us which never can be torn_

_Like silken thread it holds us fast forever_

A veces tengo un sueño en el que tú y yo estamos en nuestra pequeña cala, los guijarros grises y negros bajo nuestros pies descalzos, el agua fría mojándonos los tobillos, nuestras risas resonando entre las rocas húmedas y tus hermosos ojos azules que me miran llenos de amor y de deseo, reflejando mi propia mirada. Pero ya no es un sueño, a veces me lo tengo que repetir para poder creer que de verdad estamos aquí, que tu cuerpo se aprieta contra el mío mientras caemos al suelo y los guijarros se clavan en mi espalda, pero no me importa, porque pronto tus labios sobre los míos me hacen olvidar todo lo demás. Y el tiempo se detiene por un instante de infinita felicidad.

**.—FIN—.**

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Otro relato breve que ha estado dando vueltas por mi cabeza durante varios días (el principio estaba escrito desde hace semanas realmente :P); es corto, es sencillo y no tiene mucho, pero espero que os haya gustado, al menos tanto como a mí escribirlo ;)

Esta vez con final feliz (para variar un poco xD), ya tenía suficiente drama y oscuridad al comienzo, así que nuestras protagonistas se merecían un final mejor ;)

Los fragmentos de canciones pertenecen a: "En el abismo", de Saurom (del CD _Once Romances desde Alandalus_), cuya letra inspiró en esencia este one-shot. Y "The holy bond", de Leave´s Eyes (del CD _Njord_).

Gracias por leer ^_^

Pd: Para los que seguís "La Espada…", si todo va bien, espero poder subir el siguiente capítulo antes de que acabe la semana :)


End file.
